wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Opera/Gallery
Gallery Original AUS airing File:WiggleTime(1998)171.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" File:WiggleTime(1998)172.png|"Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp." File:WiggleTime(1998)173.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:WiggleTime(1998)174.png File:WiggleTime(1998)175.png File:WiggleTime(1998)176.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)177.png File:WiggleTime(1998)178.png File:DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard1.png DorothytheDinosaurTVSeries1titlecard3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur (song) File:WiggleTime(1998)181.png File:WiggleTime(1998)182.png|Dorothy giggling File:WiggleTime(1998)183.png File:WiggleTime(1998)184.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:WiggleTime(1998)185.png File:WiggleTime(1998)186.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:WiggleTime(1998)187.jpg|The Dog Catcher File:WiggleTime(1998)188.png File:WiggleTime(1998)189.png File:WiggleTime(1998)190.png|"Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" File:WiggleTime(1998)191.png File:WiggleTime(1998)192.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)193.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)194.png File:WiggleTime(1998)195.png File:WiggleTime(1998)196.jpg|Officer Beaples File:WiggleTime(1998)197.png File:WiggleTime(1998)198.png File:WiggleTime(1998)199.png|Greg, Anthony, Dorothy, and the Dog Catcher File:WiggleTime(1998)200.png|Dorothy, Anthony, the Dog Catcher, and Officer Beeples File:WiggleTime(1998)201.png|"No way!" File:WiggleTime(1998)202.png File:WiggleTime(1998)203.jpg File:WiggleTime(1998)204.png File:WiggleTime(1998)205.png File:WiggleTime(1998)206.png File:WiggleTime(1998)207.png File:WiggleTime(1998)208.png File:WiggleTime(1998)209.png|Anthony, Officer Beaples, Dorothy, the Dog Catcher, and Greg File:WiggleTime(1998)210.png File:WiggleTime(1998)211.png File:WiggleTime(1998)212.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, the Dog Catcher, and Officer Beaples File:WiggleTime(1998)213.png File:WiggleTime(1998)214.png Anthony'sFriendNumbersTransition.jpg|Numbers transition File:KaztheCatOpening1.png File:KaztheCatOpening2.png File:KaztheCatOpening3.png File:KaztheCatOpening4.png File:KaztheCatThemeSong.jpg|Kaz the Cat File:WiggleOpera(KaztheCat)1.jpg|Kaz and Benjamin File:WiggleOpera(KaztheCat)2.jpg|Kaz File:WiggleOpera(KaztheCat)3.jpg|Kaz singing opera File:WiggleOpera(KaztheCat)4.jpg|Kaz and Max FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg|Paint roller transition File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening1.png|Red bird and Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening2.png|Wigglehouse File:TheWigglesTVSeries1WigglehouseOpening3.png|The Big Red Car and Wigglehouse File:TVSeries1-WigglehouseSegmentIntro.jpg|Wigglehouse in the TV Series AnthonyinWiggleOpera.jpg|Anthony listens to some music JeffandAnthonyinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff arrives WiggleOpera21.jpg|''"HI JEFF!"'' WiggleOpera22.jpg|''"There's no need to shout, Anthony"'' WiggleOpera23.jpg|''"WHAT?!?!"'' WiggleOpera24.jpg|''"I said there's no need to shout."'' WiggleOpera25.jpg|''"PARDON!"'' WiggleOpera26.jpg|''"I SAID THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT!"'' WiggleOpera27.jpg|So Anthony takes off the headphones WiggleOpera28.jpg|And apologizes to Jeff JeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff tells Anthony he has 2 new CDs he bought WiggleOpera30.jpg|A Jungle CD WiggleOpera31.jpg|An Opera CD Anthony'sCatapultAppleTreeinTVSeries1-2.jpg|Anthony's Catapult Apple Tree AnthonyEatingAppleinWiggleOpera.jpg|Anthony eating apple while entering his bedroom WiggleOpera3.jpg|Jeff sitting down Image:WiggleOpera4.jpg|Jeff without his shoes Image:WiggleOpera19.jpg|Anthony passing Jeff MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayandJeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray passing Jeff GregandJeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Greg passing Jeff CaptainFeatherswordRidingonUnicycleinWiggleOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword passing Jeff WiggleOpera5.jpg|The clock WiggleOpera6.jpg|The sun WiggleOpera7.jpg|The moon JeffSleepinginhisSleepingCap.jpg|Jeff sleeping in his sleeping cap JeffandWagsinWiggleOpera.jpg|Wags passing Jeff JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleOpera.jpg|Captain Feathersword passing Jeff JeffSleepinginWiggleOpera.jpg|A close up of Jeff sleeping WiggleOpera-WigglyTrivia.jpg|"Will Jeff ever wake up?" "How will The Wiggles wake him?" "What will happen when he does?" TheOtherWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Other Wiggles WiggleOpera32.jpg|"Jeff's been asleep for a long time" Image:WiggleOpera8.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff JeffWakingUpinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff waking up Image:WiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff singing TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|''"HUH? HUH? HUH?"'' WiggleOpera34.jpg|Greg asks Jeff if he wants to visit Wags the Dog JeffSingingOpera.jpg|Jeff singing about Wags the Dog TheAwakeWigglesThinking.jpg|The Awake Wiggles thinking WiggleOpera35.jpg|The Wiggles tell Jeff that he can have another rest WiggleOpera36.jpg|''"(singing) Oh, yes. Oh, yes. OH, YYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|"Quickly, take that CD out and put the other one in." AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleOpera.jpg|''"If he wakes up and starts listening to that opera recording again, we'll never get him back to normal!"'' Image:WiggleOpera9.jpg|Anthony replacing the CD TheWigglesinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonySingingOpera.jpg|Anthony singing opera Image:WiggleOpera10.jpg|Jeff back to his normal self Image:WiggleOpera11.jpg|Jeff sleeping again GreginWiggleOpera.jpg|"Oh no, he'll turn into the opera singer again." Image:WiggleOpera12.jpg|The Wiggles waking Jeff up Image:WiggleOpera13.jpg|Murray saying they were worried about Jeff Image:WiggleOpera14.jpg|"Oh no, he was listening to the sound of the jungle. Now he thinks he's a monkey. At least monkeys are friendly." Image:WiggleOpera15.jpg|"But lions aren't! Let's get out of here!" Image:WiggleOpera16.jpg|"Whoa!" Image:WiggleOpera17.jpg|Jeff following them Anthony'sFriendStarTransition.jpg|Star transition WakeUpJeff!-1998.jpg|''"Wake Up Jeff!"'' GreginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg JeffSleepinginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray GregSingingWakeUpJeff!-1998.jpg|Greg singing GregandMurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Anthony Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair RedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Red Starry Guitar TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothyDancinginTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy dancing WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|''"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep."'' Murray'sShirtSnailTransition.jpg|Snail transition TVSeries1-HenrytheOctopusPuppetShowIntro.jpg|Henry the Octopus Puppet Show Image:SportsDay.jpg Image:SportsDay2.jpg Image:PuppetHenryinWiggleOpera.jpg|Henry File:JoeyinWiggleOpera.jpg|Joey Image:SportsDay4.jpg Image:SportsDay5.jpg Image:SportsDay6.jpg Image:TheFishettesinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Fishettes YellowCatfishinWiggleOpera.jpg|Yellow Catfish GreenCatfishinWiggleOpera.jpg|Green Catfish TheCatfishBrothersinWiggleOpera.jpg|The Catfish Brothers JacquesinWiggleOpera.jpg Image:SportsDay8.jpg Image:SportsDay9.jpg Image:TheSeahorses.jpg|The Seahorses Image:SportsDay10.jpg TVSeries1-CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowIntro.jpg|Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show WagsinWiggleOpera.jpg|Wags the Dog painting a picture WigglesPainting.jpg|A painting of the Wiggles Wags'Masterpiece.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleOpera.jpg|Captain talking about him when he was a painter CaptainFeathersword'sPainting.jpg|Captain Feathersword's painting WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleOpera.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsonTelephone.jpg|Wags on telephone PaintingofTheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Painting of The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WagsChasingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags chasing Captain Feathersword File:OEpoeTookiTooki1.png File:OEpoeTookiTooki2.png OEpoeTookiTooki.jpg|"O Epoe Tooki Tooki" File:OEpoeTookiTookititlecard1.png File:OEpoeTookiTookititlecard2.jpg|Title card File:OEpoeTookiTooki4.jpg File:OEpoeTookiTooki5.png File:OEpoeTookiTooki6.png File:OEpoeTookiTooki7.png File:OEpoeTookiTooki8.png File:OEpoeTookiTooki9.png File:OEpoeTookiTooki10.png Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg Jeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Jeff's keyboard Murray'sShirtendcredits1.jpg|The end credits File:Murray'sShirtendcredits2.jpg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits3.jpg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits4.jpg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits5.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits6.jpg|Jeff putting his keyboard down on steps of an arbor File:Murray'sShirtendcredits7.jpg|Jeff File:Murray'sShirtendcredits8.jpg|Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits9.jpg|Captain Feathersword seeing Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits10.jpg|Captain holding Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits11.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits12.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits13.jpg|Wags and his dog statue File:Murray'sShirtendcredits14.jpg|Wags and Murray File:Murray'sShirtendcredits15.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits16.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and his dog statue File:Murray'sShirtendcredits17.png|Captain playing Jeff's keyboard while passing The Wiggles and Wags File:Murray'sShirtendcredits18.png|The Wiggles and Wags chasing after Captain File:Murray'sShirtendcredits19.png|Anthony, Wags, and Greg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits20.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits21.png|Captain and Murray File:Murray'sShirtendcredits22.png|Captain, The Wiggles, and Wags File:Murray'sShirtendcredits23.png|A ballerina File:Murray'sShirtendcredits24.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits25.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits26.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits27.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits28.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits29.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits30.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits31.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits32.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits33.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits34.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits35.png|Officer Beaples File:Murray'sShirtendcredits36.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Officer Beaples File:Murray'sShirtendcredits37.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits38.png|The Wiggles and their friends dancing to Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits39.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits40.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits41.png|Anthony and Captain File:Murray'sShirtendcredits42.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:Murray'sShirtendcredits43.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits44.png|Dorothy File:Murray'sShirtendcredits45.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits46.png File:Murray'sShirtendboard.png|Endboard File:Wiggledance!Opening1.png|Emma Ryan painting The Wiggles logo File:Wiggledance!Opening2.jpg File:Wiggledance!Opening3.png File:Wiggledance!Opening4.png File:Wiggledance!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Later airings File:WiggleOpera(School)1.jpg File:WiggleOpera(School)2.png File:WiggleOpera(School)3.png File:WiggleOpera(School)4.png File:WiggleOpera(School)5.png File:WiggleOpera(School)6.png File:WiggleOpera(School)7.png File:WiggleOpera(School)8.png File:WiggleOpera(School)9.png File:WiggleOpera(School)10.png File:WiggleOpera(School)11.png File:WiggleOpera(School)12.png File:WiggleOpera(School)13.png File:WiggleOpera(School)14.png File:WiggleOpera(School)15.png File:WiggleOpera(School)16.png File:WiggleOpera(School)17.png File:WiggleOpera(School)18.png File:WiggleOpera(School)19.png File:WiggleOpera(School)20.png File:WiggleOpera(School)21.png File:WiggleOpera(School)22.png File:WiggleOpera(School)23.png File:WiggleOpera(School)24.png File:WiggleOpera(School)25.png File:WiggleOpera(School)26.png File:WiggleOpera(School)27.png File:WiggleOpera(School)28.png File:WiggleOpera(School)29.png File:WiggleOpera(School)30.png File:WiggleOperaPaintSprayTransition.png|Paint spray transition Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:1998 Episode Galleries